


Second Chances

by ArtemisSol



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Reunion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisSol/pseuds/ArtemisSol
Summary: Aayla Secura was a Jedi, Commander Bly was her partner...in more ways than one.  Nothing like attempted murder to really challenge the trust built after years of serving side-by-side.Spans the time immediately after Order 66, through the end of Rebels....maybe more?This is basically a fix-it fic for the whole mess from Order 66.GA for now, may get saucy later, we'll see!First chapter is very short, just setting the scene...
Relationships: CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura, Commander Bly/Aayla Secura
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Second Chances

19 BBY…

The jungle planet of Felucia was hot. Not just hot, muggy, oppressive, and while the black under-suits were made to protect the clones from extreme conditions, they couldn’t protect them from orders.

A crackling sound warned Commander Bly of an incoming transmission from Coruscant. Like dominos, each of his troops fell in line next to him, ready to execute the order that transmitted through each of their helmets. He hesitated, it hurt. He resisted lifting his DC-15, it hurt. He was the first to fire, he was numb. 

Aayla Secura fell silently before the group. Had she just tripped? No that wasn’t it. Jedi didn’t just trip, thought Bly, especially not his Aayla. What’s happening then? Blaster bolts flew past him in rapid succession, he didn’t move. Enemy, she was the enemy, a traitor to the very ideals it was his duty to protect and enforce. But that didn’t make sense either.

Commander Bly landed on that planet to hunt droids, CC-5052 now hunted the Padawans who were trying to escape.

———————  
It is not your time, child, wake up…wake…up

Aayla’s breath caught, rough and ragged, bursting up through her throat like fire. She felt like fire, her back ached, her shoulders twinged, she sat up holding her head. Where was she? Oh right…Felucia. Mission, they…they were on a mission to take back control of…Where’s Bly? Where are the troops?

She sat in the darkness of a Felucia evening, the sun had long since gone down, and she was alone. Or, she thought she was. The distant echo of blaster fire roused her from her fog. She tried to leap to her feet, but found her legs were almost cemented to the ground. Where’s my saber? Her hands sifted through the underbrush around her, but found nothing. She managed to slowly stand, but stumbled, finding purchase on a nearby tree.

Tears formed at the edge of her eyes. This wasn’t right. Something wasn’t right. Think Aayla, what happened. Scrunching her eyes shut, she meditated, reaching back through her mind’s eye. She gasped as the memory returned to her. Her back twitched as she relived the first hit of the DC-15’s bolt. No, she was remembering wrong. Bly, the others. They couldn’t…wouldn’t…

A twig snapped nearby and she knew she couldn’t dwell any longer. If what she was remembering was correct, she was still in very real, very close danger. She willed herself through the pain and took off towards the only place she knew she could find escape.

—————  
17 BBY…

CC-5052 had long since been reassigned as EN-5052. He was no longer a commander, barely recalled ever being one. He knew he had a name once, what was it? He was broken, just a cog in the Empire’s ever-expanding machine of death and oppression. He was a clone, he knew, but what did that mean anymore? There were so few of them left. For a while they had been purposely…decommissioned…until the Emperor, what? Got bored? Forgot? It didn’t matter. He didn’t matter. 

All he had left were the memories of her falling. He’d wake in a pool of sweat— twitching, remembering her moments before his entire world shattered. He sat in the dark looking around, hoping for the familiar comfort of his brothers, but that was gone too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> This is a rough draft of sorts? I don't have a beta so I apologize for any errors in grammar or spelling. I'm writing this for fun so if it brings even one person enjoyment/an escape from reality, I am satisfied.


End file.
